Leafy: Movie Making Snivy
by Pikatwig
Summary: A Snivy named Leafy, along with friends Osha and Flare make a movie, but it gets stolen. Can they get it back? Oneshot.


Pokémon is a fond memory of mine, I own all of the Main Series Gen 4 games, Emerald, Black and White. Along with the both Ranger games and Explores of Time, along with Rumble Blast. I want to make a Pokémon story.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep. "There goes my alarm clock." a young Snivy named "Leafy" says to himself. He looks at a small book, scribbled in his handwriting "<em>Toy Pokémon: The Movie<em>"

Leafy, and his two friends Osha and Flare are working on a movie, with toy Pokemon, Osha makes the props and sets, Flare makes the Toys, and Leafy writes the script.

Leafy finishes writing the last scene of the movie, hopes out of his room, slides down the banister, hops off and his mom, a Lilligant, making breakfast for him. Leafy grabs it, grabs his skateboard and puts a helmet on, and runs out the door, with his mom saying "Why are you skipping breakfast!"

Leafy replies, "Why do you think the word "fast" is in it?" as he skates away.

* * *

><p>Set of the movie<p>

Leafy skates onto the scene, tosses his food into a recycle bin, and skids to a stop. He plops his helmet to the side puts up a sign that says "Filming. Do Not Disturb"

"Hey guys!" Leafy says to his best friends Osha and Flare. Flare goes and asks "Did you get the last scene done?" Leafy nods and tosses the script to his friends, goes over to a mini-fridge they set up and pulls out a soda, while his friends read the script.

Osha says "Good ending." and Flare says "Cheesy!" Leafy simply quips "Two-to-one!" Flare gets angry and they film the last scene.

The trio burns the movie onto a disk and sends it to Krokorok Inc.

* * *

><p>Two Weeks later<p>

Leafy slides out, and his mom yells "Will you please get the mail, okay?" Leafy sighs, opens the mail box, and says "Bill, bill, bill, oh, bill, cook book, bill, bill, bill, bill. Oh what's this?"

He gives the bills and cook book to his mom, and sees the box says "To: Leafy, Osha, Flare"

Leafy runs up to his room, calls Osha and Flare over and they rush over as they open the box, "Let's see!" the box is open to see nothing in it. The trio slide downstairs and turns on the TV. Leafy flips through it, while he's flipping through the TV, Osha and Flare see something suspicious.

"Give me that!" Osha yells, as he takes the remote and flips back to Channel 188. "_A New world of Pokémon! Krokorok Incorporation presents Toy Pokémon: The Movie_"

Leafy looks on with anger, and says "Call Pika, Duplica, Victory, Grass, Phan, Dusk, Darkness, Swift, Quil, Flame, Aqua, Sweady, Spark, Clean, Rita, Ax, Palpi and Swords! Our movie won't fall into the wrong hands!"

* * *

><p>Krokorok Inc.<p>

Leafy, Osha, Flare, along with their friends Pika the Pikachu, Duplica the Ditto, Victory the Victini, Grass the Turtwig, Phan the Phanpy, Dusk the Umbreon, Darkness the Murkrow, Swift the Aipom, Quil the Cyndaquil, Flame the Magby, Aqua the Panpour, Sweady the Sewaddle, Spark the Emolga, Clean the Cinccino, Rita the Gothorita, Ax the Axew, Palpi the Palpitoad and Swords the Escavalier, charge the base.

Leafy stops them and says "Okay, first let's try the direct approach." Flare wakes up and walks back with a fist mark on his back, Ditto Transforms and heals the injury.

Flare quips "So much for the direct approach."

Leafy says "Okay guys, time for the Batter Ram approach! Ditto?" Ditto transforms into a Batter Ram. Osha walks with a pamphlet with directions of the building. All twenty friends mount it, and charge forward. All the guards yell "AH! A BATTER RAM! RUN FOR IT!" and thee group is able to charge forward.

The group of friends charges into the main office with Krokorok, who is shiny. He says "Well, well, well! Leafy, Osha, Flare, and friends! You won't get your movie back!" All twenty-one Pokemon attack, but the guards grab them, Duplica quickly transforms into a liquid and slips through the guard's hands. Leafy uses Leaf Blade to get away from the guard, and Leafy pulls out sketch pad, and Duplica says "Did you draw a super-powerful weapon?" Leafy shows a saw-blade, and Duplica attaches himself to Leafy's tail and turns into a saw-blade. (A/N: Just imagine Snivy with the Dimetro Saw-Blade from _Dino Thunder_)

Leafy yells "Leaf Blade Saw-Blade Strike!" the Saw-Blade powers up Leaf Blade and knocks Krokorok, out. He sends Krokorok through the window and right into a police car.

Duplica turns back to normal and Leafy asks "How?" and Rita says "I took the liberty of calling the police before we got here." Rita looks to see Victory is gone, and Krokorok appears with Victory in his hand. "Leave and never return, let me use your movie, or Fire-boy over here gets a taste of my Rock Slide attack!"

The friends leave, re-group and think of a new plan...

* * *

><p>Krokorok Inc. 9:30pm<p>

Leafy, Rita and Duplica head into some bushes to get Victory back. _"Pika to Leafy, Pika to Leafy. Do you read me, over?"_ and Leafy replies "Leafy to Pika, I hear you loud and clear."

"_Me and my older cousin Elec, are draining the city's power. Why, is so Krokorok would get and extra power. You guys have 14 minutes to go in, get Victory out and capture Krokorok!"_

Duplica attaches himself to Leafy's tail, and the three head into the air ducts. "Guys, I'm cold." Duplica says, then the power goes out, and Duplica says "Better."

The three drop down, and Rita says "Here's the plan, Duplica you transform into Victini, and I'll get Victory out." Leafy and Duplica nod, and execute the plan. They distract Krokorok, by knocking on the door, Rita uses Psychic and gets the cage outside the window. Duplica transforms into Victini. Krokorok looks a sees Leafy and Duplica.

"Leafy to Rita, Leafy to Rita. Do you read me, over?"

* * *

><p>With Rita<p>

Rita using a stethoscope, hacks into the safe Victory is in. They head, into the building with Swords, Quil and Palpi.

"Looks like your plan of ripping us of, didn't work!" Leafy quips, and Duplica attaches himself, and Leafy, says "My saw-blade is more powerful, with my Overgrow ability, and I can knock you into the jail! When I count to three, you better stop this! One!" the saw-blade starts up.

"Two!" Leafy charges up!

"Thre-!" before Leafy strikes, and Krokorok bows and says "Okay, I'll stop and shut my incorporation down!"

Victory gives Rita a hug, and then Rita says "Here's something for my Knight in Shining Armor!", and she kisses Victory.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later<p>

Leafy, and friends say "Welcome to the grand debut of our movie!" and they sit in the front row, Victory whispers to Rita, "This is our first date right?" Rita nods and kisses his check.

Leafy, next to Victory and Osha, sighs. Osha looks over and says "What's wrong?" and Leafy replies "I just want to find my princess one day, just seeing them makes me a little jealous." Osha looks and says "Keep your mind on the movie." Leafy looks at his friend and says "You're right." and slightly cries, and Osha give his best friend a tissue.

* * *

><p>Movie dimension<p>

(A/N: The movie is based on _Pokémon Rumble Blast_)

Narrator: There is a world of Pokémon, unlike any other.

We look onto a toy store, with a Snivy walking in, he takes a toy version of himself, takes a small key.

Narrator: Take a magical Wonder Key, a new world can be explored.

Zoom in on the Snivy toy, who from a vantage point is the height of a normal Snivy. He starts walking, he meets a Oshawott and Tepig. The three become friends and see Reshiram, they end up battling, but a Fire Blast breaks the glass the Pokémon were standing on, while the three friends fall The title of the movie appears "_Toy Pokémon: The Movie_"

The three land in Toy Town, and tell the goal of wanting to be champion of Toy Land. A Monferno, Gabite and Klang approach.

Monferno: You losers, Champion? Please! Me and the Flash Dragons will win!

Klag: Can we change the name?

Monferno: NO!

The Flash Dragons leave, and the newly formed Ultimax Trio, duke it out in the Battle Royalé, with Ultimax Trio claiming victory. When the Glowdrops, the mystical healing water, disappears. The Ultimax Trio heads for Easterly Town, to investigate, when a Gengar, Cofagrigus, Sigilyph and Scrafty steal all the Glowdrops from the town, with only a little left.

The Ultimax Trio chooses they need back up so they recruit some help a Pikachu, a Victini, a Turtwig, a Phanpy, a Umbreon, a Murkrow, a Aipom, a Cyndaquil, a Magby, a Panpour, a Sewaddle, a Emolga, a Cinccino, a Gothorita, a Axew, a Palpitoad and a Escavalier.

They head for the Glowdrop Fountain, but the Pokémon behind the plot, Cobalion, attacks the team, and sends them flying...

They land in Weasterly Town. They meet Zorua, who tells them Cobalion's base is on Firebreathing Mountain. The team learns the Zorua is on Cobalion's side. They do a Team Battle for the first time and beat Zorua and Zoroark.

Snivy faces Cobalion, head on, his Wonder Key versus Cobalion's. Cobalion bends the Wonder Key belonging to the heroes...

Cobalion: See you at the World Axle, if you dare...

Some time later

Oshawott: He's waking up. Guys, he's waking up!

Pikachu: Good, we can go to Northerly Town now. He'll be okay, look at that key.

The Ultimax Trio looks at the Wonder Key, to see it's bent, but still usable. They arrive and meet Elgyem, who tells them to go to the "Temple of Keys" to get a new Wonder Key. The Ultimax Trio is successful in getting the Temple Key, and proceed to the World Axel.

They fight Cobalion and beet him. When the true enemy appears, Dark Rust, a living Rusted, Wonder Key, he rusts the Pokémon and they fall under his control, even most of the Ultimax Trio, and Cobalion's army.

Cobalion teams up with Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. They manage to get to the bottom of the World Axel, and do Charge Battles even with just three of them.

They later go up against Zekrom.

Snivy: I'm to tired. We need help.

Oshawott: Most of our team is gone and so is Cobalion.

?: I will lend you my aid, for this battle.

Then Reshiram appears and helps the Ultimax Trio win. Then he leaves and they get to the bottom of the World Axel, and the rest of the team is saved.

They find Dark Rust and fight him, but he heals himself up again and again.

Dark Rust: Forget it! I am invisible!

Escavalier: He's to tough. We need help.

?: I'll take the barrier down!

Dark Rust: Who are you?

Everyone looks up to see... Cobalion, with his key!

Cobalion: Don't worry, I'll do this!

Snivy: Cobalion! Don't you'll be killed!

Cobalion: This is my destiny! I'm sorry Snivy.

Cobalion's Key stops the barrier and Dark Rust is weakened. The Ultimax Trio uses the time to stop Dark Rust once and for all!

Narrator: So Toy Land was saved, the Glowdrops returned and everyone never forgot about Cobalion's sacrifice...

End.

* * *

><p>Everyone in town claps. They chant "Leafy! Osha! Flare!" over and over again. Leafy says "Thank you!" He and his friends jump up and pose.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, this is the first in the trilogy, and I thought I'd introduce the characters. I own Rumble Blast I thought I'd adapt it. Well see you soon.<p> 


End file.
